


A glimpse from future

by Kanelore



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Tony Stark, Peggy Carter & Howard Stark Friendship, Time Travel, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanelore/pseuds/Kanelore
Summary: Peggy Carter has seen a lot of unusual things in Stark mansion, specially when walking into Howard’s lab after hearing a sound of explosion, but she never expected this“Howard, why am I seeing a kid in your lab?”You know all those fics where Howard comes to the future? Well basically in this, kid Tony goes back in time where Howard is much better.





	1. Chapter 1

Peggy Carter has seen a lot of unusual things in Stark mansion, specially when walking into Howard’s lab after hearing a sound of explosion, but a kid wasn't one of them.

 She faltered momentarily shocked.

 In the middle of the table she could see the blue, glowing Tesseract through the smoke of the explosion. She turned towards Howard, who was clearly thrown back to the wall and staring at the child in slight panic and confusion.

 “Howard, why am I seeing a _kid_ in your lab?” she hissed as she walked into the middle of the  lab.

 Howard got up from the floor as he heard her voice, his shocked face flooding with relief “Peggy my dear, never have I been so happy to see you.” he said clearing his throat.

 “Answer the question Howard” she said sternly, rather concerned about the unconscious child.

 Howard let out a nervous chuckle “I swear it’s not my fault. You see, I was experimenting with the tesseract, I uh accidentally cut my hand and a drop of blood fell on the _goddamn containment box_ and it just exploded” he burst out waving his hands “Then he was there” he gestured the kid and paused “okay maybe it kinda is my fault”

 She never liked the fact Howard kept messing with the tesseract, some things should be just left alone. But still she found it hard to believe that _this_ is a result of messing with it.  “Children don't appear out of nowhere”

 “I know that. Tell that to him!” Howard burst out frustrated.

 “Is he alright?” Peggy questioned, she took a step towards him and hesitated “Is it safe to go near him?”

 “I don't know” Howard ran a hand through his hair while walking towards the kid and peered over the him “He’s breathing, I can't see any injuries.”

 The kid started to stir, Howard backed away until he was leaning on the table and stared at him with suspicion and curiosity. 

 The boy groaned blinking his eyes open and got up slowly, he froze as he realized he was in a strange place with strangers, or at least that's what she assumed. Where did the kid come from?

 He was a scrawny kid with messy brown hair and dark brown eyes that seemed somewhat similar to her, he looked around four years old. “Where am I?” he asked, despite his eyes being full of fear his voice only trembled a little.

 “Don't be afraid, we are going to get you to your parents-” Peggy said seeing Howard wasn't going to take the lead, only to be interrupted.

 “I'm not stupid. I know you kidnapped me, my father’s not going to pay ransom” he said trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

 Peggy was startled.

 “Please like I would need money” Howard scoffed “Kid, I'm rich. I have better things to do than kidnap people.”

Peggy almost groaned, trust Howard to say something insensitive like that to a obviously scared boy. Though in this situation it was kind of true...Howard was the one to bring him here.

The boy looked at him and took a look around the lab, a look of realization crossed his face “You want me to build something?” he asked in disbelief.

Peggy saw Howard’s look of disbelief and decided to step in “We didn't kidnap you. We just want to return you to your parents. Can you tell us your name?” she asked softly, why would this kid think that?

The boy stared at them “You..really don't know who I am?” he asked confused.

She shook her head. How would they know his name? Howard opened his mouth to probably say something and shut it when she shot him a firm look. She didn’t need Howard snarking and making the boy more scared.

 “Oh..” he trailed off and looked down uncertainly deciding whether he should tell them his name, “I'm uh Tony” he said finally looking at them uncertainty.

 Peggy is sure kids were normally very trusting, not this wary and hesitant.

 “Well Tony, I'm Peggy and this is Howard-” unexpectedly, he looked up at that surprised “Why don't we go out of this lab to somewhere more comfortable?” Peggy asked. This was going to be a long day.

 

They went to a another room, _No Howard, you can't drop this on me and leave. This is your fault so you have to be with me,_ and gave the boy- _Tony_ some biscuits, which he refused,

 “So can you tell me where you live?” Peggy asked him, opening a notepad to write.

 “New York” he said reluctantly.

 Peggy wrote that down. At least he's from here, god forbid if he’d been from another country.

 “Do you know the address Tony?” she asked gently.

 She saw Tony withdraw “I..um.” he bit his lip uncertainty.

 Howard narrowed his eyes “I thought kids were suppose to know that at this age”

 Tony visibly shrank, Peggy was starting to regret having Howard here “It’s okay Tony. Do you know your parents telephone address? Or anyway to contact them?”

 Tony didn't meet her eyes, he anxiously started to pick at his trousers.

 “You know if you don't talk to us, we have no way of giving you to your parents” Howard said impatiently. “I have a feeling you are smarter than that”

 “Howard..” Peggy warned. What was he doing? Couldn't he see how scared the boy is? 

 “I know you know answers to Peggy’s questions. So stop wasting time-”

 “That’s enough Howard” Peggy hissed as Tony grew more anxious at Howards words.

 “Just give me their names” Howard demanded rather impatiently.

 Tony’s eyes darted around the room “Jarvis”

 “What?” Howard looked at the boy suspiciously at that. Well, Peggy’s sure there had to be more Jarvis’s around the world. She had a feeling Howard was thinking the boy might be a spy of sort but looking at his unnervingly familiar eyes she just saw a child.

 “Jarvis and..and Maria” he said the last name hesitantly.

 “Can you tell me your surname?” Peggy asked gently shooting Howard a glare. Great, now he made the boy more hesitant.

 Just then Jarvis arrived to the room, his worried face filled with relief as he saw Howard was unharmed “Mr Stark, You seem to have forgotten the meeting today. I admit I was rather worried when I saw the state of the lab and the fact you weren’t there.”

 Peggy’s was filled with shock as Tony’s eyes brightened with happiness and relief “Jarvis!” he exclaimed, quickly running over to him.

 Jarvis stepped back surprised and startled at the the unusual familiarity from the boy he just met. Tony faltered, squinting to get a better look, looking surprised “You look younger”

 “Jarvis, you know this kid?” Howard turned to Jarvis in shock.

“I'm afraid I do not sir, may I ask what he is doing here?” Jarvis asked wide-eyed, looking confused as the rest of them.

A look of deep hurt passed through Tony’s face “I'm sorry I swear I won't do this again. Please don't hate me too-”

Jarvis knelt down in front of Tony and gave him a gentle smile “Young sir, I don't hate you. I'm afraid I don't remember you. Have we met?”

Tony’s eyes started to fill with tears, he blinked them back furiously “It’s me. Tony! What did they do to you? You are--I'm-” he stopped his face filling with dread “Why don't you remember? Why do you look younger?”

A look of half dread half realization crossed Howard’s face.

Peggy’s instincts were telling her that this boy was telling the truth but she also knew Jarvis doesn't know this boy. She got up and walked over to them “Tony can you tell us your full name? I promise we are going to help you find your parents”

“Anthony Edward Stark” the boy said finally, giving up looking distraught.

Howard froze “Stark?”

Peggy felt a deep sense of dread. Surely there are other people named Stark but...What are the odds of the boy knowing Jarvis and his last name being Stark? The boy had come from the Tesseract...

“What's your father’s name?” Jarvis asked looking confused at their reactions.

Tony looked at them ridiculously “You really don't know?” he looked at them like they have been living in a cave for years. A look of realization mixed with disbelief crossed Tony’s face, he whipped his head around and stared at Howard with wide eyes.

Howard paled “Well, shit.” he whispered in shock and backed away from the room quickly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked every where for a fic like this but couldn't find it soooooo I decided to write one. Hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> I want to add that English is not my first language so I appreciate any feedback so feel free to commment and let me know your thoughts! Comments and prompts for future chapters are very welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

 

Howard let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through his hair. Oh _god_ what had he done? How’s this even possible? That boy is or will be his son.

He has a son

_He has a son_

“Howard” Peggy’s sharp voice brought him back to the world from him panic. He turned around and saw her concerned face staring at him. Oh.. she had followed him out.

“Please tell me this is a dream” Howard whispered border-lining on desperation “Tell me that kid is not my son from the future”

He could tell she had begin to realize that but still, Peggy’s eyes widened with disbelief “Is that possible? Could the tesseract do that?” 

“It has unlimited energy. It could be possible” Howard answered uncertainty, tugging at his hair. The tesseract was still a mystery, he was beginning to regret not listening to Peggy before.

Peggy took a deep breath “Can you fix this? Send him back?”she asked calmly. Good ol’ Peggy always keeping a straight head no matter what situation. Here he was, freaking out over having a kid in the future. He never planned to have children, never wanted that kind of responsibility, he always thought they were too much trouble, too easy to screw up. To be honest he had actively avoided them all his life.

“I don't know Peggy” he let out a frustrated sigh. When he was a kid his father sold fruit while mother sewed shirtwaists, they didn't have enough money. He had to work from young age, grow up faster. He didn't even remember how his father interacted with him before that. How is he suppose to take care of his own son? “I can't have a son. I'm going to screw up. Hell I already did after meeting him for five minutes! Can you imagine me being a father?” he blurted anxiously.

“No, I can't” Peggy said with blunt honesty, which he appreciated but didn't necessarily want to hear at the moment. “You need to keep your head straight Howard. You have to figure out a way to send him back”

“I don't know how to Peggy” he confessed “I never spent time with children! I was already harsh enough to him--” 

Peggy looked conflicted “We’ll be there to help you. For now you should talk with him Howard.”

Howard took a deep breath. Well he might not know how to be a father, much less an adult responsible with a child, but he can do everything he can to fix this.

“I feel like he’s not lying..but maybe we should question him first, better to be safe than sorry. I feel like we too quick to accept time travel as an answer” Peggy said after a while. 

 

When he came back to the room Howard had regained some sort of calm. Jarvis was looking at him in concern, still crouched down next to the boy who looked more closed off.

Howard cleared his throat “So..this might be kinda hard to understand but..” How was he going to explain this to the kid? 

“I'm dreaming or ….in the past” Tony said and winced. Huh so he definitely is smart.

He wished this was a dream. “Yeah and your my….son”

Tony fidgeted anxiously.

Peggy smiled reassuringly “Tony, we need to ask you some questions to make sure your telling the truth”

“Won't that like... change things that are going to happen?” Tony asked hesitantly.

Damn, this kid is genius material. Howard thought the kid would at least jump around in excitement and saying how cool this is for a while until he figured out he’s stuck here. Either he already figured that out or…. Well Howard didn't have any other explanations. 

“We only care about getting you home for now. We are just asking simple ones” Peggy said, he could see that she was impressed.

“Okay”

Jarvis looked at all of them shocked “Are you saying that he’s from the future?” he asked faintly.

“Yes, keep up Jarvis” Howard said without actual bite, in any other situation he would’ve found Jarvis’ reaction amusing.

“Can you tell us your age?” Peggy started lightly.

“I'm six”

Peggy’s eyes shot up in surprise. Huh he did look younger than that. “Really? Well then that makes things easier, you must know a lot of things by this age” she tried to encourage him to relax, seeing as he seemed skittish, only to fail drastically.

Tony stiffened and glanced at him “Not really, I still have loads to learn.”

Howard couldn't help feel skeptical, the boy seemed too anxious, after all maybe it’s because he time traveled, he couldn't imagine a son of his being this nervous _or_ was it modesty? must have gotten it from his mother maybe? Argh that brings a whole set of new questions, the woman who actually got him to settle down. Just thinking about it gave him a headache.

“I'm sure you'll learn them someday” Peggy said confidently causing Tony to look surprised “Do you know who made Captain America?” she asked a flash of wistful longing went through her eyes as she asked that.

Howard stilled, of cause he would've told a son of his about Steve. If the boy was telling the truth about being his son, he would at least know that he helped to create the soldier. "And tell us something only we know about him" he added.

Tony bit his lip nervously and replied in a certain voice “Dr. Erskine made the serum and dad was also involved in project rebirth. He’s his greatest creation and the best man he’d ever known” his face scrunched up as he tried hard to remember something “No one knows this, but he didn't know what fondue was so…something happened. I didn't understand it, Jarvis told me I’ll understand when I grow up”

Peggy looked at Howard, there was no one else but the three of them when that happened, any small amount of hope that he had about this all being a act died.

Tony looked at them nervously trying to gauge their reactions “I’m sorry.. I thought that would make you see I wasn’t lying”.

“There's no need to apologize Tony” Peggy said shaking her head “I’m sorry for doubting you when it’s clearly our fault this mess happened in the first place”.

“What’s going to happen to me?” he asked timidly.

“You’ll have to stay here until I figure out how to send you back” Howard answered warily.

Jarvis had stopped looking at their faced in bewilderment and was staring at Tony in a new light, “Shall I arrange a room for….young master stark?” at his nod Jarvis started to collect the biscuits Tony refused, to go out of the room.

The boy, what was his name? Oh Tony, looked like he clearly wanted to go with Jarvis.

“Yes, Well.. Jarvis will arrange a room for you until then..” Howard looked unsure “Well...kids play right? You can play somewhere in here….or not, I’ll have to make sure its safe..” he turned to Peggy with an expectant look. He needed to child-proof the entire mansion.

Peggy sighed, there were all sort of things that shouldn’t be near kids lying around here. The last thing they want is to get Tony hurt. “What do you do to spend time in home Tony?” she asked in the end seeing as Howard clearly had no idea what to say.

“I-um- can I please go with Jarvis?” Tony asked fidgeting.

Jarvis stopped looking surprised “Uh-” he looked at Howard.

“I can help you-I won't make a mess..please-I promise I’ll be so quiet you won't even notice I’m there- ” Tony pleaded looking at Jarvis.

Howard was confused. So was Jarvis, Why on Earth would a kid actually _volunteer_ help? “If you are quite sure-”

A flash of delight crossed through his face at that.

“That’s solved then..” Howard muttered as Tony trailed after Jarvis like a lost puppy.

Peggy narrowed her eyes thoughtfully as she watched them leave. “Something doesn’t sit right with me……..” she muttered.

Howard waved it off replying, “Everything about this is not right” But a nagging voice in his head told him it’s more than that. Well..he'll just have to figure out how to send the kid back as soon as possible. Problem solved.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I didn't think soo many of you would like this and it was only the first chapter! Thank u all!! Hehe...I feel guilty for dragging out this update.
> 
> Aaand it's Only 10 more days till Endgame! I'm so excited and nervous! I was hoping to finish this before that but...that's unfortunately not possible. So far I only planned the beginning, the end and some rough ideas about the middle part, soo for all of those who were looking for a fic like this ..This is your chance! Let me know what kind of things you want to see!! There's a high chance I might include them :)
> 
> Feel free to let me know ur thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

Edwin Jarvis had come to expect many unusual things after beginning to spend time with the eccentric Howard Stark. Had someone told him he would be with Howard’s son from the future, he would’ve been very concerned for their mental health.

But here he was, utterly confused with no idea how any of this happened.

He choose the nearest guest room and started to check whether there are any of Howard’s inventions lying around.

“Young Master Stark, are you quite sure there’s nothing else you’d rather do?” he asked. 

Tony glanced at him worriedly and said “I’ll be really quiet”. 

Jarvis shook his head, if it wasn't for the boy’s eyes being familiar to Howard’s, though much more expressive, he never would’ve believed this boy to be Howard’s son. “It’s not that. I’m afraid you’d be quite bored”

Tony looked like he's not sure how to respond to that.

“Well everything seems to be alright here” he said after looking very carefully “You can stay here”

“Okay” Tony said looking at his hands. The poor boy must be terrified to be in...the past.

“How about I make you some sandwiches?” Jarvis asked “I’ve been told I make great ones”

 

And that was how he ended up in the kitchen with Tony, determined to make sure that excited boy who greeted him returned.

“Is there anything else you need?” Jarvis asked him gently after setting down a plate in front of him.

“Um..” Tony hesitated “Can you call me Tony?” he mumbled.

It felt rather odd to call him by his name when Jarvis was his butler. “Well then, how does Master Tony sound?”

Tony shrugged taking a bite from the sandwich.

Jarvis sighed silently. Howard really shouldn't have left Tony alone with him when Tony must be feeling lost and terrified being stuck in the...past. But the child had wanted to come with him. Judging by the way he greeted him, he and Tony must be somewhat close in the future.

“I suppose you know me from the…. Future?” he asked lightly trying to make him more relaxed. He still wasn't actually settled with the idea Tony’s from the future.

Tony nodded.

“Have I changed?” Jarvis asked curiously.

He shook his head hesitantly. 

Well, this won't do.

“Oh no” Jarvis said in mock horror “I have warts and wrinkles all over my face don't I?”

Tony grinned slightly picking at the leftover half of sandwich.

“Oh dear, that's not it, is it?” Jarvis widened his eyes  and put his hand over his chest “I must’ve gained a lot of weight-- _ Oh no _ I must’ve gone bold too” he exclaimed sorrowfully.

“No” Tony giggled 

“ _ Oh you must tell me-- _ young sir, I cannot rest not knowing” Jarvis acted pleading.

“You-” he started to play along only to hesitate “You only have some wrinkled and gray hair” He looked nervous.

“Oh well, I suppose I’ll have to be happy that's all. At least I have hair.” Jarvis let out sigh causing Tony to giggle again.

Jarvis smiled, glad to make Tony smile and lose some tension. 

“This taste really good, Thank you. You make it sometimes for me in my home too Jarvis” he said with a hesitant smile.

“Well, you’re welcome, young sir”

After a while Jarvis noticed Tony kept glancing at him looking like he wanted to ask him something. He gave him an encouraging smile.

Tony chewed on his bottom lip “Jarvis, what year is it?” he asked quietly.

“Its 1948” he replied, happy that he was willing to ask questions.

“Oh” Tony looked down at his hands “So he's not here is he? Captain America?” he asked uneasily.

“No” That's not what he was expecting….maybe he wanted to meet him?

“Oh” his relief was quite clear much to Jarvis confusion.

Tony swung his legs putting his hands in the counter, peered over to see the bottles lined neatly and wrinkled his nose “There's no milk or juice or  _ anything _ I can drink”

Indeed there wasn't. He should probably go and get all the necessary things for Tony. It hadn't even cross his mind until now. Jarvis smiled sheepishly, taking his plate “Well there's water”

Tony just  _ looked _ at him incredulously.

“Oh, there's tea and coffee too” he added. He's not sure if its alright for him to have coffee because he's too young. “On second thought, I’ll bring something later”

He was glad Tony was feeling comfortable to ask something. He finished washing the plate and turned to Tony who had been waiting silently.

A deep thoughtful look had crossed Tony’s face “Jarvis…”

“Yes, Master Tony?”

“You and Ana love each other right?” he asked hesitatingly.

He briefly wondered how he knew about Ana only to realize that _obviously_ Tonywould've met her in the future if he knew him. But Jarvis was confused, where was he going with this? “Of cause”

“I think you’d be a best dad” Tony said biting his lip looking hopeful.

Jarvis felt a pang of loss and grief “I'm afraid that's not possible” he replied shortly not wanting to continue.

“Oh…..” Tony looked down “I'm sorry” he said downcastly.

“Its alright you didn't know” he felt slightly guilty.

Tony shook his head “You told me an accident happened to Ana, I thought maybe….. it didn't happen..” he mumbled disheartened.

Jarvis couldn't find anything to say. He was touched by his sincere thoughtfulness, that he had tried to help him. A rush of affection for Tony swept through him. Jarvis swore to help and protect him no matter what time he might be from. He gently put his hand on his shoulder.

“Young sir, why don't we meet Bernard Stark?” he asked trying to change his mood.

Tony frowned endearingly in confusion “Who?”

An amused smile crossed his face “He's a flamingo”

Tony immediately perked up at that “I’ve never seen one! Can we go see him Jarvis?” his voice was filled with curiosity

Jarvis couldn't help but think that Howard is indeed very fortunate to have such a wonderful son in the future.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started to write about a scene with Tony and Howard with Howard finding out his terrible parenting. I got completely carried away with it I FORGOT to write this, so this was written in a rush. I apologize to any mistakes I might've made and feel free to point them out.  
> Next chapter has Tony pov.
> 
> Thank you all for the amazing comments and kudos you've left. I hope you enjoyed reading this!!
> 
> Ps DO let me know in the comments if there's anything you want to see in this :)


	4. Chapter 4

Peggy finished explaining how all this happened to Jarvis once he came. So far Jarvis seems to be taking the whole situation rather well.

Peggy had called Daniel earlier and said that she’ll have to stay here for sometime. She had assured him that, no this is not another mission and she is just helping out a friend.

 "Well..dinner is ready” Jarvis said after a while processing everything “I’ll go and tell Mr Stark” he said with a tired look.

Howard had gone off to his lab, trying to find a way to send Tony back, as soon as they’d left earlier. Both of them knew getting him out was going to take a lot of effort.

“I’ll take care of that” Peggy offered and Jarvis immediately looked grateful.

So she went to the lab and after a lot of convincing, managed to get a very _very_ reluctant Howard to come to the dinning hall.

Then she stopped. Peggy looked around again, thinking maybe she’d missed him. “Where’s Tony?” she asked Jarvis.

“Young sir didn’t want to have dinner” Jarvis replied in a slight worried tone “I did however manage to give him a sandwich earlier.”

Howard let out a sigh of relief hearing Tony won't be here. Peggy shot him a slight glare, he had to meet Tony sooner or later.

“How is he?” she asked slightly worried about the boy.

Jarvis sighed “He’s anxious, a bit scared.. but he’s a good kid” he said foundly “He’s really well behaved, willing to help..he’s a _really_ good kid” Jarvis looked at Howard pointedly “Not at _all_ like his father.”

Howard pointedly ignored the comment. The fact that he remain quiet concerned her.

“We can’t let anyone know he’s here. It could be a threat to him if anyone finds out” Peggy said looking at both of them.

“Well, Jarvis tell the maids there’s no need to come until I say otherwise” Howard said unconcernedly “Who else is going to come here anyway?”

 “Of cause sir” Jarvis said “I will do my best to not let Anna know something’s happening” he added a bit regretfully.

Jarvis really seems to like the boy. Peggy could tell he wanted to introduce him to Anna, oh well, she supposed he will get the chance..in the future.

“We have to get some suitable things for Tony” Peggy added and at Howard’s look of confusion she almost facepalmed “Like food, clothes, some toys maybe” she said dryly.

“Ah yes” Howard cleared his throat “You two take care of him. I’ll take care of how to send him back” he took his plate and left the room.

 “Might I remind you that he’s your son sir” Jarvis said disapprovingly. Howard ignored him disappearing from their view..

 Peggy cleared her throat “I was thinking of going to get them tomorrow--”

 Jarvis interrupted “There’s no need Miss Cater, I will take care of it. You do have a job afterall”

 It was quite clear she couldn't change his mind.

 “You should go home, it’s getting late. Anna will wonder where you are” Peggy said looking at the time.

 “Yes but..” Jarvis hesitated, was he reluctant to leave Tony? He shook his head and left.

 

Tony laid in the too big bed and stared at the dark ceiling. Jarvis had asked him if he wanted to eat dinner but he had been too nervous, dinner meant he’d have to eat with everyone. So he went to the bed. He did eat a toast before so he knew he wouldn't get hungry.

Tony was lost and scared. When he was with Jarvis it hadn’t been too bad, he even had a little fun. But now he was feeling terribly lonely.

He was in the past, he knew he didn't have a way to go back. His dad has a lot of other important stuff to do, he wouldn't know Tony was missing. His mama was gone for the week for some charity stuff too. Tony knew Jarvis would realize he’s gone but how was anyone going to find him if he’s not even there? Only way he can go home is if these people find a way to send him.

It was weird, seeing his dad looking different. It hurt, when his dad left the room when he realized _Tony_ ’s his son. He got his dad to not like him the moment he came. Luckily Jarvis hasn't changed that much. He was feeling relieved that at least Jarvis was keeping him around.

He knew he's a horrible person for being glad Captain America's not here, but he really didn't want see how much of a disappointment he is. But if he's not here, he knew his dad had a lot more important things to do, like searching for Captain America, than spend time trying to send him back. 

But he missed his Jarvis so much, he missed how Jarvis always make him feel happy. He’s never going to see his Jarvis again.

His eyes stinged with tears and a deep sob escaped him. He turned over and hid his face in the pillow to muffle his sobs, he didn't want anyone to see how pathetic he is, he really didn't want them hating him. What if this Jarvis decide he didn't like him? 

 

After eating she walked towards her room slowly, thinking about how Jarvis almost seemed protective of the boy to her. Peggy still couldn’t help but think that something about the boy seemed _off._

Suddenly she paused. She was almost sure she heard something, she listened for any sound for a while and heard it again.

It sounded like….someone was crying. Very quietly, not wanting to be heard by anyone. It was coming from the room she just passed.

Peggy walked towards it quietly and opened the door, light seeped into the dark room showing a small bundle in the bed.

She flipped on the light and her heart clenched as she saw Tony.

“Oh, Tony..” she murmured sitting on the bed, she touched his back gently.

Tony stiffened realizing he's not alone, he desperately tried to hold back his sobs burying his face further into the pillow.

“It’s alright to cry” Peggy said concerned.

Tony’s distress only grew as he failed to stop crying. Peggy was a stranger to the boy, maybe he’d want his father. Although Peggy doubted Howard knew about comforting a crying child, Tony would feel better being with him than a complete stranger.

“Do you want your father?” she asked already getting ready to go then Tony shot up grabbing her hand “D-don't tell da-dad” he choked out pleadingly “P-please--” tears were trailing down his distressed face.

“Alright then I won't” Peggy reassured a bit unsettled by his pleading. “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” She asked gently even though she had a pretty good idea about the reason.

Tony tried to blink back tears furiously. “I-I wan-na go h-home” he choked out, sobbing.

Peggy couldn't stand seeing the boy so alone and hurting, she wrapped her arms around him pulling him close to her.

Tony borrowed himself in her arms after tensing for a second, needing someone too much to pull away, gut-wrenching sobs escaping him “I miss home--I want _my_ Jarvis--I want mama.”

Peggy rubbed his back comfortingly feeling her heart break for him. After a while his sobs quietened and he started to sniffle.

“It will be alright Tony, we will get you home. I promised, didn't I ?” Peggy pulled away making him look at her.

“It's just words” Tony said tiredly, to her concerned he sounded as if he’d had too many promises broken.

“Well, I don't go back on my words” Peggy said firmly wanting him to believe her.

But Tony just wiped his eyes and slipped under the cover “Please don't tell dad I cried” he whispered, voice hoarse, eyes drooping with sleep.

Peggy hesitated, then she remembered how desperate he was before. “Alright”

As she was about to leave the room Tony mumbled almost inaudibly “Why doesn't dad like me?”

Peggy freezed on her tracks turning towards him quickly, “Of cause he likes you”

Before she could say anything Tony was already asleep, worn out from the crying. Peggy went to her room wanting to clear her head. The way Tony behaved reminded her of--no, she shook her head, she must be getting really tired to think _that_. But still, she always followed her gut instincts and they have yet to be proven wrong. She’d have to keep a close eye on Tony.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck for today, tomorrow or whatever day ur going to watch Endgame! Unfortunately I can't watch it -sobs- apparently the release is going to be delayed in my country:( Guess I'll have to avoid my spoiler seeking friends and all social media to avoid spoilers. It's going to be soo hard, even their moods are going to be spoilers. 
> 
> Pls don't include any spoilers in ur comments.


	5. Chapter 5

_Tony got out from bed. He couldn't sleep, not after what happened. He went to find Jarvis quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear him. Walking in the hallway, he felt really lonely in the large mansion, he wanted to go to mama but he knew his dad would only get angry with mama for coddling him then they would argue and he really didn't want his parents to argue over him._

_He saw a light seeping through to the dark corridor from one of his dad’s private chambers. Was Jarvis in there? Or was it dad? He slowly crept near the half opened door and heard two voices. It was Jarvis and dad._

_He peeked into the room and saw Jarvis with a disappointed resigned face and his dad. He was really drunk with another bottle in his hand. Tony felt his breath hitch, his dad get really angry when he’s drunk, he didn't like it when he’s drunk. If dad found him sneaking around in the corridor he would get really angry, Tony turned around quickly planning on going back to his room when he heard his name being said by dad._

_Tony froze, heart shuddering in his chest, did he saw him? He turned around again praying dad hadn't seen him. Only to hear,_

_“I can't deal with Tony!” dad said in anger and frustration._

_Tony bit his lip and stood still. He knew he really messed up this time but it still hurt to hear it._

_“Why can't him just leave me alone?! Always coming to my workshop, wasting my time, never getting out when I say him to. Always in my way” he said angrily taking another gulp from the bottle._

_“He is your son, he misses you--” Jarvis said in a strange tone._

_“Well then he should know better than to destroy my work! Should learn to leave me the hell alone when I am drunk and working for days without sleep to meet the deadline! He fucking destroyed it--”_

_Tony felt his left cheek burn where his dad hit him hard. He had accidentally burned his hand and dropped the welding torch on some very important blueprints. He remembered the furious look in dad’s eyes and how he yelled about how useless he is before he hit him soo hard that he fell down crashing to the table, causing another another prototype to fall on top of him painfully._

_Tony bit his split lip feeling his eyes burn, he still felt really sore when he moved. That was why he didn’t go to mama, she would be worried. If he avoided mama tonight then she wouldn’t know how he messed up because very early in the morning she was going to Italy to meet some friends. But Jarvis never says anything to Tony, he would look at his burned hand and make it all better._

_“--messed up. Shit! What am I going to do now? Having Tony was a mistake-”_

_Tony felt tears running down his face, he felt hopeless. A terrible anguish struck his heart, had really messed up this time._

_“--I never planned to have a kid. I didn’t want one for God’s sake!” he yelled voice slurred and threw the bottle to a wall._

_Not wanting to hear anything else, he fled. Tony felt like his heart was being torn to pieces even though he knew it wasn't really possible. His dad didn't love him, he didn't even want him. He was a mistake that keeps making his dad’s life miserable. He’s never--_

Tony woke up gasping from the memory, in a strange room, in a bed that's large enough it looks like it could swallow him. He paused, feeling confused and slightly panicked. Then what happen came crashing back to him and he strangely felt a flicker of hope. _Maybe_ this could be his second chance to make his dad like him.  


 

 

Jarvis was preparing breakfast for Howard, since all the maids were absent, when Tony shuffled in, hair messed up rubbing his slightly red eyes.

“Good morning, Master Tony” he greeted watching with amusement as the boy slowly blinked at his for a few seconds.

“G’morning Jarvis” he mumbled and sat down.

Jarvis sensed the boy's bit gloomy mood, “What would you like for breakfast, young sir?” he asked.

Tony shrugged “I dunno”

“How about some bacon and eggs?”

Another shrug.

Oh well, he’s made that already for Howard, guess he’ll give that to the boy, not that Howard was going to come for breakfast anyway. He gave Tony the plate he made for Howard, then continued to make more for Howard.

“Where’s um..” Tony tried to remember her name “ uh Miss Peggy?” his voice anxious.

“I’m afraid she is not here young sir. She went to work”

“Oh” Tony wasn’t sure whether to be anxious or relieved. She did saw him cry like a baby. He wasn't sure if she told dad or Jarvis about it.

After a while Jarvis finished making breakfast and took a plastic cup, he’d brought it in the morning, poured some orange juice and gave it to Tony, taking his finished plate.

Tony gave him a small smile drinking it “Did you go buy things?”

“In the morning, yes” Jarvis replied. Well this ought to improve the boy's mood. He took the shopping bag and handed it to Tony, who took it hesitantly and peeked into them curiously.

“But..dad says I’m too old for Toys” he said hesitantly after seeing the toys.

Jarvis blinked. If his memory was correct, the boy was only six years old. “Well, I’m sure Mr Stark won't mind, he was there when I suggested it”

Tony bit his bottom lip looking hopeful “You sure?”

“Absolutely” Jarvis said with a smile.

Tony quickly looked inside the bag eagerly “What’s this?”

Jarvis was surprised he didn't know that “I believe that's a yoyo”

Tony fiddled with it interested “What does it do?”

“You move it up and down by the string--”

Tony tried “I think it’s broken, it’s not coming up” his voice confused.

Jarvis himself haven't had the faintest idea how to do it properly, he’d thought the boy would know “I believe you need to flick to wrist at a correct angle, young sir”

“Oh” Tony said with a tone of realization then proceeded to mutter things he had no idea about while dropping the yoyo, reminding Jarvis of Howard when he's working out a problem. Then he stopped abruptly “Thank you Jarvis” he said delightfully then again return to it. 

Yes, Jarvis was glad that the boy seemed happy at the moment but his instincts were telling that something is terribly wrong.

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------- 

 

When Peggy came from work, she was glad to have gotten away from those fatheaded co-workers. She was hoping to actually get to know Tony.

As she walked toward the guest room she’s staying, she heard a sound of laughter. Peggy paused then walked towards the mansion foyer, where the sound came from.

Tony was sitting on the doorstep talking excitedly with Jarvis, who was smiling amusedly. Soon he saw her “Ah Miss Carter” he greeted her.

To her surprise Tony went still and stood up quickly shuffling close to Jarvis, suddenly tense. At that, a look of dismay passed through Jarvis and Peggy felt a slight regret at coming here and being the reason for it.

“Mr Jarvis, you and Tony seem to be getting along rather well”

“Ah, well..Tony here is a good boy” Jarvis said putting a reassuring hand to his shoulder, a look of honest surprise passed through Tony’s eyes at the compliment.

Well, she’s glad they don't have a mini Howard running around but she couldn't help but feel there's something off about Tony. Peggy tried to not let that bother her, instead she smiled at him “How was your day Tony?”

“Good” came a short reply “How was yours, ma’am?” he added politely.

Peggy blinked at that. “Oh, no need to call me ma’am. Peggy’s fine” she smiled at him “Well, my day was not good. It was frustrating and annoying. But I’m sure that rest of the day is going to be much better”

“Would you like a cup of tea Miss Carter?” Jarvis asked already starting to go towards the kitchen.

“Oh yes, I would be very grateful” Peggy replied, noticing Tony eye her widely.

“Um..are you _Peggy Carter_ ? Like _The Agent Carter_ ? One who _knew_ Captain America?” Tony asked nervously dreading the answer.

This confirmed that Tony hadn’t met her in the future “Well, yes”

Tony looked horrified, he straightened quickly “Oh-I-um-- It’s an honour to meet you Agent Carter” he said hastily.

Peggy was truly surprised at the reaction “Oh, there's no need for agent Tony--”

“I'm sorry for last night Miss Carter. I swear it won't happen again.” Tony said quickly, after looking around to see if anyone else is near.

Peggy realized with a sinking feeling that the boy was apologizing for crying “There's no need to apologize Tony. It’s alright to cry when you miss someone”

Tony shook his head “Stark men are made of iron, they don't cry” his monotone voice when saying it made it clear to Peggy that it was drilled in to his head.

The sinking feeling only grew, this is _Howard,_ surely he would never say that to his own child, before she could say anything Jarvis came back with a cup of tea for her.

Peggy let the subject go reluctantly, she had a feeling he didn't want her to tell _anyone_. “I bought something for you Tony” she said suddenly reminded of the sweets she’d brought for Tony.

To her surprise, when she held it out to Tony he didn't take it. “Dad says those are for baby’s” he said hesitantly, looking wistfully at them.

Peggy felt a flash of irritation at future Howard “Well a lot of people eat them, Jarvis and I eat them too. It’s only bad if you eat too much” Peggy said with an encouraging smile.

Tony took one hesitantly and ate it. His face brightened, "Thank you, Miss Carter"

After a few second “When is dad coming back?” he questioned.

Peggy was confused, Howard was in the lab wasn't he? “What do you mean?”

“He's gone searching for Captain America, right?”

Jarvis opened his mouth to answer but Peggy quickly conveyed to stop with her eyes. She wanted to know the answer “Does Howard search for him in the future?”

Tony nodded “Dad's not home a lot cuz he’s busy searching for Captain America. ” his voice was longingly.

Peggy felt a wave of despair wash over her, she’d thought Howard had let go of Steve, she could tell just by looking at Tony that Howard was absent in his life. It started to make sense to her, how Tony seemed more comfortable with Jarvis. 

“Your father haven't left young sir” Jarvis said finally with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

A flash of deep hurt crossed Tony's face and that was the final straw for Peggy Carter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for not spoiling the movie in comments last time. I still haven't seen Endgame. It's not coming to cinemas until freaking May 3rd!!!!!! That is too long I'm not sure if I can wait that long -sobs-
> 
> On a happier note because I'm avoiding spoilers this fic gets written fast. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! Pls NO SPOILERS though.


	6. Chapter 6

Howard was throwing away another useless theory when Peggy walked in bristly.

“Ah Peggy..what are you doing here?” he asked warily. Experience had taught him that when Peggy walked in like that thing do not bid well for him.

“This has gone enough” she snapped angrily.

Howard blinked “Well..I’m not sure what you are talking about” he tried to think of anything he’d done to deserve this anger, he was doing a rather important thing after all so this couldn't be the reason.

“Did you or did you not go to see Tony?” she demanded tightly.

Ah...so that's what she’s talking about. “Peggy I’ve been trying to figure out a way to send him back. This is important and That is going to waste time”

A flash of anger went through her face “Spending time with your son is a waste of time?” she asked furiously.

Whoa Howard backed up and tried to think if he’d told anything like that. “That’s not what I meant Peggy you know that” He knew Peggy wasn't going to be happy with him for not spending time with Tony but _this_? Something else had to be bothering her to make her _this_ furious with him,

Peggy let out a sigh “I know I'm sorry” she said and took a deep breath “What you’re doing is actively ignoring Tony” she said tightly.

“I’ve been busy” he tried to deny, only succeeding in fueling her anger.

“Dammit Howard! Tony thinks you don't like him” Peggy exploded “He thinks you don't want to be with him” she deflated.

“I--” Howard felt terrible, he couldn't find anything to say. He never thought Tony would assume that. Sure he had been avoiding Tony but only because he had no idea what to do. What was he going to do now?

Peggy sighed “You need to sleep first. Then you are going to spend time with Tony.” she said sternly.

“I-I don't know what to do with a kid” he admitted reluctantly hoping she would help him instead of getting angry again.

“Tony is practically an angel” Peggy said after staring at him for a while “He misses home even though he might not seem like it. Don't use sarcasm and don't you dare get angry with him or yell at him or make him cry.” she glared at him protectively “If you make him cry Howard I swear--”

“I’m not going to make him cry! Jesus Peggy” Howard exclaimed a bit horrified. Why on earth would he yell at the boy? Why would she even think that? First Jarvis, now Peggy, that boy had them almost wrapped around his finger.

“Good. Oh and if it isn't too much for you, don't swear around him” Peggy added dryly.

 

So here he was with an unusually non hyper kid. When Howard bought Tony to his workshop, he didn't expect him to be bursting with suppressed excited energy. Honestly, with the way he's acting Howard would’ve thought he'd never been here. Tony’s eyes were bright with hopeful happiness.

“You like building?” he asked.

Tony nodded eagerly.

Howard grinned at the boy’s obvious love for building, “Well, tell me what you know. What’s the best thing you build? That way I can find something we can work on”

To his surprised Tony's mood dimmed, he looked down and mumbled “A circuit board”

Howard blinked, did he hear what he said correctly? “A circuit board?” he asked in disbelief.

“I-I--I was f-four...I know more now-It’s useless--I’m trying to build a V8 engine-its almost finished-” Tony’s voice beginning to sound panicked.

“Wait-” Howard said baffled “You’re telling me you build a circuit board when you were four years old and at six you’re almost finishing building an engine?” he questioned incredulously.

“Y-yes” his voice was almost inaudible.

It didn't sound like he was lying or boasting. What the-- his son can build things even most adults can't --his _son_ is a child prodigy… he felt a flicker of pride. Oh who’s he kidding, he felt pride surging through his veins. “That's--That's _amazing_! Guess I’m gonna have a little genius!” he exclaimed ruffling Tony’s hair.

“Wh-wh-what?” Tony stuttered looking at him with wide eyes filled with disbelief and shock.

Howard was slightly confused. Weren’t kids suppose to be happy when they are praised? Oh well, he shrugged it off. “Kid, you are going to build some great inventions someday" he said walking towards the halfway finished hover car. “Well if you already know that much I guess we can take a look at this” he gestured to it.

Tony looked at him hesitantly “Really?” his voice was filled with hesitant hope.

“Yep” Howard said.

Tony beamed at him so brightly he was sure he went blind for a second there. Dammit, this kid was making his heart _do_ things. He finally got what exactly happened to Peggy and Jarvis. He cleared his throat feeling uncomfortable “Let’s get to it then”

He took a wrench, started to work on it and Tony bounced towards him quickly, radiating happiness and peered in, he had to stand on his tiptoes to see. Howard felt a small smile trying to break through his face.

“Wait” he swiped the things layering around in his smaller table and dragged it next to the car. “Here” he picked up Tony and put him on the table “Do me a favour and don't fall down, kid” he said half jokingly.

Tony nodded solemnly.

He got back to work, taking apart and fixing the engine to correct the balance when the car hover. After a while he could see Tony watching his every move curiously, Tony was burning to ask questions, glancing at him couple of times, even opening his mouth hesitantly to ask but he didn’t. Not even once.

“You know it’s alright to ask questions” Howard said finally.

“B-but you don’t like being interrupted” Tony said frowning slightly in confusion “I’m only allowed in the lab if I get out of your way and stay quiet”

That seemed oddly harsh. How the hell was the kid suppose to learn if he didn’t allow him to ask questions? “Well you learn by asking things you don't know”

Tony bit his lip “What is that? It’s different” he asked hesitantly.

Howard grinned, oh right he had forgotten to tell that “This, kid, is a hover car”

Tony’s eyes widened “It flies?” his voice was filled with barely contained amazement.

“Of course it flies. I had one of these before I’m trying to build one again with some improvements” Howard said proudly.

“That’s so cool” Tony leaned forward hesitantly, Howard could tell that his fingers were itching to figure out how this worked. He knew that feeling. Oh well, he could always build it again even if Tony accidentally broke it.

“Take that apart” Howard gave a part to Tony, who looked immediately excited and started to do it eagerly.

 

Peggy was honestly surprise when Tony came back from the lab practically glowing. Sure he was covered in grease patches but there was a certain light in his eyes that Peggy didn't realize was absent until now.

Jarvis had had to bring them both from the lab, it seemed both of them lose track of time when working in the workshop. Peggy had been against letting Tony into the workshop as it was far too dangerous and the chances of him getting ingured were high, but she couldn’t help but think it had been a good idea afterall.

Taking one look at Howard she could tell he was terribly fond of the boy. Seeing her knowing gaze Howard schooled his features “What?” he asked indifferently.

Peggy smirked, glad Howard was being his usual self, acting like he doesn’t have emotions. Her anger at him subsided, he had managed to spend time with Tony without messing up, he’d made Tony quite delighted. Though she had a feeling Tony's expectations were quite low.

“How was your day Tony?”

Tony beamed and started excitedly“It was great! I got-” he paused, looked at Howard “I got to work on a hovercar” he said trying to sound less excited.

Howard didn't seem to notice it, but both she and Jarvis did.

“That's impressive” Jarvis said encouragingly.

“I didn't mess up, not even once” Tony said earnestly.

Peggy smiled “I suppose I should congratulate you” she stood up went to the refrigerator, took out ice cream and gave some to Tony in a cup.

Tony looked at the ice cream then at Howard hesitation clear in his face.

“Since when do I have ice cream in my mansion?” Howard asked surprised, not seeing Tony’s hesitation.

“Since Tony arrived here Mr Stark” Jarvis said dryly.

“Ah, right. Of course ” he said walking towards the liquor cabinet.

Tony looked at her with doubtful eyes. Peggy sighed _you can't blame Howard you shouldn't get angry with him, he hasn't done anything, its his future self’s fault._ “Howard, you wouldn’t mind if Tony had some would you?”

Tony looked at her panicked while Howard looked at her with raised eyebrows “What? No. Why on earth would you ask that?”

Peggy subtly tried to gesture towards Tony, Howard noticed and send her a brief look of confusion.

Howard poured himself a glass and Peggy noticed Tony tense, his eyes on the drink, it was almost as if he was afraid. Was Howard a violent alcoholic in the future? Had he ever..hit Tony? Peggy felt like she was betraying Howard by even thinking that.

“No one told me this kid is a genius” Howard complained, gesticulating widely, coming to stand next to Tony. To his confusion Tony flinched as he moved his hand. Why would the boy flinch away from him? Howard felt uneasy. He was sure kids don’t usually flinch unless... Howard shook his head, clearing away the thought. He saw that jarvis and Peggy had noticed it, Jarvis looked troubled while Peggy was strangely blank.

Peggy clenched her jaw, all her doubts were vanished, she tried to be calm. It wouldn't do any good to anyone if she got angry “Tony why don't we go outside?” she asked instead.

Tony agreed far too quickly and with hidden fear.

She never thought Howard would change like that.. that he would treat his son terribly, abuse him, both mentally and physically. It sounded horrible in her own head. Peggy debated whether to tell it or not. She knew Jarvis had realized it. Howard, her friend, would never even think about that, he would be horrified. Peggy was afraid that he would be filled with guilt for something he didn't even do yet and start to avoid Tony again. It was clear Tony wanted his fathers attention and approval, if she tell Howard nothing good is going to happen for either of them.

Peggy hoped she wasn't making a wrong choice. She could only pray that Howard won't be too angry when he finds out she knew.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.....now I'm out of written chapters, guess it's time to get busy.
> 
> Can anyone pls tell me what people did in those days to like hve fun with kids? I mean I can't exactly let Tony do games or watch tv.... wait tv was there in 1948-50 right? Oh and if there's anything u would like to see I'm open to suggestions :)
> 
> Unfortunately I wont be seeing Endgame for a long time....do hope I'll get the chance soon. So yea don't include spoilers pls :( 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this and let me know what u think!


	7. Chapter 7

It took Tony awhile to realize that Ms Carter wasn’t very strict, she was like Jarvis, letting him do things and not telling his dad about them. But Tony was really surprised by his dad, he let him have toys, eat ice cream and he even let _him work with him together in the workshop_ and he thought Tony is _actually smart._

Maybe..maybe he was really being good? It’s nice, he should’ve been good in his home too then his real dad would’ve been happy too.

He turned his attention back to the book, it was about a small mouse being adopted by a family. It knew it was stupid. People don't adopt mice, why would the orphanage even have a mouse? And why would the family adopt a mouse when they have a cat, do they want to get it eaten? Animals don't talk and even if they do people don't understand them. But..he liked the book. Tony wished his family was like the family in the book.

He heard footsteps coming towards him, he quickly shut the book. Not wanting to get caught wasting time.

“Master Tony” Tony let out a relieved sigh, it was only Jarvis.

“Do you enjoy the book?” he asked seeing the book in his hands.

Tony nodded uncertainty, Jarvis did gave him the book so he wouldn’t be disappointed right? His Jarvis always says Tony should do thing that he likes and makes him happy. Plus he's never disappointed when he catch him doing things he's not suppose to. 

To his relief, Jarvis smiled “Well, I’m glad. What do think about the book?”

Tony hesitated. He didn't think Jarvis would be happy to hear that he thinks everything seems impossible and rather stupid. He decided to tell why he _liked_ it “I think Stuart have a nice family, they don't get angry with him much”

Jarvis smile seems sadder this time even though Tony thought he said the right thing. _Stupid,_ he thought to himself,  _why can't you ever say the write thing._ “I agree with you, young sir” he said then hesitated “Is your family different?”

Tony’s mind flashed to his dad yelling he’s a mistake and firmly pushed it away. He thought about how his dad’s not angry when he doesn't bother him, his mama’s rare kind laugh and hugs and Jarvis’s praises and how he pretends to understand when he explains his inventions. He missed them. “No” he answered shaking his head. He really is ungrateful, His family _is_ nice, he’s the one who’s messing it up.

Jarvis frowned like he doesn’t completely believe him, he must’ve hesitated for too long.

“Well..I came to tell you that I won't be here in the weekend” Jarvis smiled apologetically “Ms Carter and sir will still be here.”

Tony wanted to say don't go, he was even tempted to beg, he really didn’t want Jarvis to go but what would the think if he do that? Things were kind of really nice here, he didn’t want to mess it up here too. He knew Jarvis had other things to do.

“Where are you going?” he asked instead.

“I intend to spend the weekend with Ana--”

Tony felt guilty, how could he be so selfish wanting to keep Jarvis here. “--I was wondering if we could spend some time together before I leave” Jarvis continued.

Tony was surprised, he didn’t know this Jarvis _wanted_ to spend time with him. “Yes” he said quickly, not wanting Jarvis to change his mind.

 

  
  
Peggy was lounging in the study room reading the paper, judging by the state of the room she doubted Howard used this room for anything other than to impress others.

She was having a rather good day, the SSR had finally managed to find out the identity of the man they’ve been pursuing for the past week. Not that it should’ve taken that long, if they had listened to her. Sometimes she did miss Thompson at least he would've listened, she never thought she’d think it, he better get healed soon.

Peggy saw Jarvis entering the room Tony trailing behind him. When she came after work she had seen them together playing something. She’d gotten rather used to seeing Tony wherever Jarvis is, “Mr Jarvis, Tony”

Tony ducked his head, Jarvis smiled “We were wondering if you would join us for a card game”

Tony was anxiously biting his lip, looking at anywhere but her. One look at them and she could see that _we_ meant Jarvis, “I would love to” Peggy said gesturing to the table in next to her.

Tony looked at her surprised, as if he expected her to refuse and followed Jarvis taking a seat.

“What are we playing?” Peggy asked Tony, who looked down biting his lip.

“Come on, tell me. What do you want to do?” she tried to encourage him. Peggy had noticed that the boy tended to do whatever others want or he thought they wanted, she wanted him to feel free to do what he likes.

“I..I haven't p-played cards before” he mumbled “Dad says I shouldn’t waste time” his voice was almost inaudible.

Peggy took a deep breath, don't get angry, she thought to herself, or Tony will probably think it’s directed at him. “Well we are not wasting time, we are simply having fun right?” she looked at Jarvis.

“Of cause, I wouldn't dream of wasting time” Jarvis said lightly.

Peggy thought about an easy game with few rules, “Oh, how about we play snap?”

“That is a splendid idea” Jarvis agreed “It is quite easy, I assure you I’m quite good at it”

“So you say Mr. Jarvis” she said taking the pack from him, shuffling it.

“Is that a challenge Miss Carter?” Jarvis raised an eyebrow.

“I suppose” she was happy to see Tony looking back and forth between them with wide eyes, at least he’s not looking down anymore.

Peggy started to deal the cards “This is how you play it, don't look at your pile, just take the top card from your stack and put it face up in the middle, we all do it in turn and if you spot cards with the same number you have to place your hand in the middle pile saying snap. Then you get to take all the cards to your pile. The person who manage to take the whole pack wins”

Tony blinked trying to understand her explanation and nodded slowly.

They started to play, each putting down cards in the middle pile, she and Jarvis managing to collect piles. Peggy looked at Tony, he should’ve understood how to play by now and saw that he was simply too nervous to actually do it.

Peggy shared a look with Jarvis, who had also noticed it, and when the next similar card came they didn’t do anything. Tony looked at them both, he hesitantly put his hand and said snap quietly.

As the game went on Tony started to get relaxed and played faster, enjoying the game. Soon Peggy realized that Tony remembers every card from how he doesn't even look at the pile when a new card comes and that whenever she or Jarvis manage to get the cards, he was deliberately not doing anything.

Soon he won, “Congratulation young sir” Jarvis said happily.

Tony smiled shyly, playing with his hands “Thank you”

“You’re really good at it” Peggy said amazed much to the boy’s delight.

Jarvis looked at the clock “Oh I have to get going, it is getting rather late” he said apologetically. Tony dimmed slightly “Hope you have a nice weekend Jarvis” he said trying to smile.

“Same to you, young sir” Jarvis smiled then nodded at her, leaving the room.

Peggy thought Jarvis could use a break, they could take care Tony while he and Ana spend the weekend together, she knew Ana had plans. She was determined to make sure Tony has a good time with them. As much as she hates it, this might be the only chance Tony gets to be a _child._

  
So she was understandably rather angry and annoyed to get a call from SSR that night, telling she couldn't take off the weekend due to an issue.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...watched Endgame four days ago. I blame it for the last crappy part of this. Hope u enjoyed this and let me know ur thoughts!  
> (I dont think I have to say it but Don't read the rest of the note unless u've watched Endgame)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm still in denial or I guess it more of a trying to deny the ending. My life was a lot happier before i watched it. I wish if i could go back in time and tell myself to stop watching it after they reverse the snap.....but me being me probably would've watched it anyway.. HOW COULD THEY DO THIS??! I hate Strange. Fuck u russo brothers!! why couldn't u just let him live?!!?? I had a feeling that he's gonna die when i saw him with his daughter for the first time. I spent the rest of the film hopelessly praying don't let tony do the snap. Pepper saying u can rest now wrecked me and that i luv u 3000 killed me.. 
> 
> I'm one of those seemingly heartless people who don't ever cry after watching any sad movie and here I am blinking back tears every time I see Tony. God I couldn't even finish this chapter properly... I don't know how you deal with it.
> 
> My naive ignorant happy days are over....(sighs)


	8. Chapter 8

Peggy strode towards Howard urgently, looking pissed, he immediately tried to think if he deserved that look directed at _him_ “Howard, there's a situation in SSR, they are telling me that they need you there”

Howard shoved away the equation he was trying to solve before she came in, he’s sure he’s on the right track finally, and looked at her questioningly “What is it?”

“There’s a suspect bought in for questioning, he says he learned how to build his weapon from your inventions. Now they want to question you-”

“To find whether I helped him or not?” Howard asked annoyed. Would it be so hard to not be suspicious of him? He did help them in the war, he helped to make Captain America for god’s sake!

Peggy sighed “I told them you wouldn't have done it but if I didn’t bring you in they are going to send another agent and..”

Right, then it would raise questions about Tony. “Fine” he agreed grudgingly, this is going to be  a waste of time.

“We’ll have to take Tony with us” Peggy added and walked out of his workshop.

“Why? Jarvis could take care of him” he asked confused, following her.

Peggy gave him an exasperated look “Jarvis is spending the weekend with Anna remember?”

Oh right. He’d completely forgotten about that. Great. “I know I’m not the one who normally ask this kind of questions but wouldn’t that raise questions?”

“It won't be a problem” Peggy said, going towards the study room of all the places much to his confusion.

Then he saw Tony curled up on the couch reading some book, “Tony” she said gently trying to get his attention.

He must’ve been pretty absorbed in the book for he literally jumped, a bit startled, then much to his confusion quickly shut the book and practically threw it to the other end of the couch, looking at them with wide eyes.

An unreadable expression crossed Peggy’s face before she started to smile “I'm sorry to disturb you Tony but something came up at work and we both have to go so-”

Tony shook his head quickly “I can stay here without making a mess” he said earnestly standing  “I stay alone at home sometimes”

Even _Howard_ knew he’s too young to leave in a house unsupervised. Peggy went to him and took his hand and started walking “Oh no, we are not leaving you alone. We are going to my office Tony” she said, pointedly ignoring his questioning look.

Guess he better start one of his cars.

  


“W-what’s wrong?” Tony asked her worriedly, looking a bit afraid when the moment they arrived two agents came and took Howard towards an interrogation room.

Much to her chagrin, no one had noticed that Tony was with them. Those who did barely gave them another glance after meeting her challenging stare. As much as it helped at the moment, she couldn’t think about what else could be slipped in unnoticed. Sure there were only few agents left, others having left to follow the trail of the weapons already sold. But for a secret organisation with agents, this was _suppose_ to raise some questions.

Peggy smiled reassuringly “Oh you don’t have to worry, Tony. I just need to take care of some things. Remember what Howard said?” she asked gently.

“To don't wander off” Tony repeated what Howard said just before they entered the building.

“Right, so I need you to stay here-” she took some blank papers and a pencil and gave them to Tony “If you're bored, you can draw something or make something from these papers until I come back alright?” She asked and waited until he nodded.

“I’ll be back as soon as possible,” she assured and quickly went to speak with the acting chief. She made sure to stand so that Tony would be in her sight.

_He_ however, _had_ noticed Tony, “Agent Carter, would you care to explain to me why there is some boy here compromising security?” he asked as soon as she came to him.

She took a deep breath, “I assure you, he doesn't know how to get here or where he is other than that it's my workplace” She said honestly, Tony would never know where to find this place in the future after all.

He narrowed his eyes “Who is he?”

“He’s not my son if that’s what you are assuming” Peggy replied raising an eyebrow “He's a witness”

He let it go, believing her and continued to tell her about her assignment. By the time she got out of the office reading through the file, Howard was already cleared.

“What’s that? A case? Wait, I remember you telling you took a leave?” Howard asked seeing her file.

Ah right, she had forgotten to tell him about it “I have to follow this trail before it gets cold. So unfortunately they can’t let me take a leave” she said hiding her frustration.

“What? You’re not going to stay in the mansion?” Howard asked, his voice laced with slight panic.

“I’m sure you can take care of Tony for two days Howard” she said looking to check on Tony and paused. Her desk where she left Tony was empty, _Tony wasn’t there_. She cursed, where could he be? He’d been there when she checked ten minutes ago.

Howard, noticing her panic followed her eyes and paled “Where’s Tony?”

  
Both of them frantically looked for him. Why? why did she start to look at the files? She should’ve waited until she came to her desk. How could’ve she forgotten to look if Tony’s there? No matter how Tony behaved, he is still a child. She should’ve known he would wander off. She had noticed Tony is curious by nature and even though he did try to hide it, she should’ve realised this could happen.

They had already searched half of the SSR and still haven’t been able to find Tony. As they walked quickly down the left corridor she noticed that the place seemed strangely emptier around there. She almost passed the science lab before they saw a crowd of agents inside the lab.

Peggy went inside to see what’s happening there and stopped at the sight, relief and surprise seeping in. A crowd of gaping shocked agents and scientists were gathered around Tony, who seems to be telling Dr Doobin how to fix some complicated looking machine, while Doobin compiled his instructions. Some rookie agents were watching it with their jaws hanging open.

“--then you just have to connect this wire to that fuse sir” Tony finished without doubt.

Peggy cleared her throat “What is happening here?” her voice was filled with shock.

The amused agents and the very flustered scientist turned towards her “Oh um well...” the scientists mumbled not looking at anyone's face and shuffled. Tony looked up and noticed that he had been surrounded by an audience, he fidgeted uncomfortably.

Dr Doobin cleared his throat uncomfortably “We were trying to put this back together when this kid came and told us how to _improve_ it” he said, his voice filled with amazement. “ _Who is that kid_?” he asked in slight disbelief.

“Ah I see you found my nephew ” Howard said smoothly, smirking at their obvious embarrassment.

Peggy stared at them, hiding her amusement “If you are done, I suggest you go back to your work”

All the agents left quickly while the scientists practically fled to avoid Howard, who always says they are incompetent, she slightly felt bad for them.

Quiet soon they were left alone in the lab, Peggy turned to Tony who was looking at them fearfully.

“I thought I told you to not wander off” Howard said amusedly.

However Tony went straight to panic “I’m sorry” he blurted out, “Please don't be mad. I’m sorry-I- I won’t-” his breath hitched.

Peggy interrupted him before he could panic further “You should’ve listened to us and stayed in the desk, you made both of us worry” she said gently.

“I-I’m sorry. I-I saw him t-taking it away-” Tony hunched in on himself “I won't do it again” he rushed “B-but then he was going to fix it wrong and it was gonna explode and I just-I just wanted to help” he sniffled.

Howard froze “Please don't cry” he said panicked and it only made Tony more distressed “Or uh do cry?” he amended looking alarmed.

This wasn't helping, “Howard why don't you start the car?” she suggested and Howard thankfully took the hint and left.

“Tony, we are not angry with you.” she knelt to his level and put her hands on his shoulders making him look at her “We were just worried about you” she said gently.

Tony blinked owlishly “You're not?” he asked confused.

“Of course not. You did a good thing too, helping Dr Doobin, but don’t leave without telling us again alright?” she asked calmly.

Tony nodded relieved.

“Let’s go, Howard is waiting for us” Peggy said gently and got up. She started to walk back to the car holding his hand.

“Is he mad?” he asked timidly, his grip tightened on her hand.

“He’s-he’s not mad Tony” Peggy assured him. Although she did know it already, she didn’t want to think about why he would be so afraid.

“Can..can I stay with you? I won’t be a bother” Tony asked hopefully “If you’re not busy I mean” he added looking at her.

“Tony..I have to stay here, something came up” Peggy felt terrible, not spending time with Tony when he finally asked for,

“Oh, it’s fine” Tony said dejectedly, he didn’t even look disappointed. It was like he expected her to say it.

“I really wanted to spend some time with you Tony, I’m sorry” she apologized looking him in the eye “Maybe we could do it after the weekend?”

Tony shrugged looking doubtful and surprised.

Peggy was already regretting practically shoving Jarvis out through the door. Even Though she did say to Howard that it’ll be fine to spend the weekend alone with Tony, she could not help but feel as if it wouldn’t be okay after all.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I honestly thought I updated this chapter telling you guys that I won't be able to update for a while. Sorry. I had this exam thingy so yea. Anyway Hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know ur thoughts!
> 
> Thank u Yessica400 for bringing up the SSR idea and dixiehellcat for creating this whole idea! Hope I did it justice :)


	9. Chapter 9

Howard felt Tony’s eyes on him as he glanced at the liquor cabinet longingly. Then again, Tony had been glancing at him without making a single sound the whole car ride. It certainly didn't help that for once in his life, Howard had no idea how to break the silence. He really was too sober for this, but even _he_ knew not to get drunk in front of a kid. 

He silently cursed Peggy for telling Jarvis to leave. He had no idea what to do.

Well, guess he should start by giving Tony something to eat like Peggy firmly told him to. It was past noon after all. Even though he didn’t have an appetite, the kid must be hungry by now. So finally, he turned to face Tony and opened his mouth.

“I’m sorry” Tony blurted out.

“Uh..” Guess he should’ve known that Tony still thought he’s angry with him. He waved it off “Heard you the first time, kid. Now, what do you want to eat?” Yes, he knows he shouldn’t have just waved it off..but he was by no means equipped to deal with a crying kid in case the kid gets worked up. 

Tony blinked dumbfounded “Oh...you don’t have to make me anything, sir. You don't have to bother.” he said earnestly, looking relieved.

“Do me a favour and tell me what you like to eat because I have no idea what kids eat” 

“Uh..” Tony stared at him like he’s grown another head.

Howard tried not to sigh, kids _do_ eat cereal right? It’s not like there’s anything else to eat in this house, “Well, cereal it is. To tell the truth, between you and me kid, cooking is not my kind of science.” he said lightly. Then he turned to the cupboard and opened, it probably for the first time in his life. 

Tony just looked down at his hands and hesitantly sat down.

Well, he is not going to back down. What does it say about _the great Howard Stark_ if he can't break the silence with his own supposed son?

“Tell me, do I ever learn to cook?” He never had bothered to learn, why bother when he could make money fixing things? Now on the other hand..well he just didn't have the patience.

Tony’s eyes widened in slight panic “I-uh I don't know maybe?”

Howard found some cereal and milk. He stared at the bowl, how much milk should he pour? Won't the milk just make the cereal turn foggy and disgusting? Peggy would laugh if she saw him right now. 

He decided to let Tony pour it himself. The kid simply poured some milk and started to eat hesitantly. 

“So kid, what’s your favourite food?” he asked looking around for some water. There has to be at least one bottle of water in his house right?

A look of honest surprise crosses Tony’s face “Um..cheeseburgers”.

Huh, he likes that the most from out of all the expensive food he had to have eaten. He never would’ve guessed. Maybe he should order that next time for the kid.

Howard rummaged through the cabinet and found what he was looking for. “You want water?” he asked Tony offering it.

Tony bit his lip “Uh..” his eyes flickered to his face hesitantly “That's not..that's vinegar”.

He looked at the label, ' _Aceto, prodotto in italia'._ Howard opened the bottle and was hit with a strong scent..yeah _definitely_ not water. “You speak Italian?” he asked in surprise.

 He didn’t know Italian. Nor did Peggy or Jarvis. Unless he decided to live in Italy all of a sudden in the future, this could only mean one thing. “Your mother’s Italian?”

Tony nodded biting his lower lip nervously, looking like he wasn’t sure whether it’s a good idea to tell him that. It probably wasn't.

He was bursting with questions. _Who is your mother? When do I meet her? Did I love her or was she a fling gone wrong? When were you born? Why did I change my mind about marriage and kids?_

“Do you know where any non alcoholic drinks might be?” he asked instead.

Tony blinked, looking relieved. He pointed to the cupboard behind him, “Juice is in that cupboard”

Sure enough there was an entire shelf filled with all sorts of juices. Jarvis had really outdone himself. After giving a drink to the kid, Howard leaned against the wall and contemplated on what to do next.

He couldn’t take Tony to the lab with him. Who knows what could happen with the tesseract? If another explosion happens, he didn’t want him getting hurt. Howard knew he could get absorbed in work and forget that Tony was even there with him. He can’t keep an eye on him _and_ find a way to send him back. He keep learning more things about his future everyday Tony is here. Sooner the kid’s back in his time the better.

“So..I’m going to the lab. I need you to stay inside this house and don’t go anywhere where else, except your room and the study room. If you get hungry eat uh something here” Howard said after Tony finished drinking.

 Tony nodded obediently.

 “I mean it. Don’t do anything like what you did earlier today. If you need something, you come get me. ” Howard waited until he nodded and left.

  

 

 

Tony wandered into the kitchen with the book he had been reading in his hand. It was getting dark but dad still haven’t come out of the lab and he couldn’t ignore his hunger anymore. It felt like a tiger was clawing inside his tummy.

He knew his dad tend to lose track of time when he’s in lab but he didn’t want to disturb him. After all, he was trying to make him like him. Tony searched the kitchen and found some cookies, a granola bar and an apple. He knew there are other food in the cabinet but he couldn’t reach them. So he curled up in the sofa and started to eat while reading.

He wondered what _his_ dad was doing now. Was he looking for him? He wanted to think that maybe he was worried about him. Would they think he ran away from home? Or maybe they’ll think he’s been kidnapped. He knew they must’ve told his mama that he’s missing, after all, it’s been almost five days. Tony felt bad, Jarvis and mama must be really worried about him.

A sudden thought crossed his mind. Would his dad be angry with him? He was causing a lot of trouble making everyone worried. Dad would be really furious when he gets home. Would he even believe him if he told them that he traveled back in time? He would gets angry at Tony, thinking he’s lying. Would- would _Jarvis_ believe him? Tony felt cold. Would anybody believe him?

 Wait-But if this is past then they’ll know he’s okay right? They would know he’s telling the truth.

He stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes. It was really confusing, he shook his head. If he behaves good his dad will like him and he won’t have to worry, he repeated to himself. Now that he’s spending time with his dad alone, he’ll just have to be extra good. Tony was scared to think about what would happen if he messes up.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about this chapter. I was having a sort of a writers block and this is the best I could do after a month, argh. Hope this is good enough.


	10. Chapter 10

Howard triumphantly sat down, he'd finally figured out how to send the kid back. Now all he had to do was wait until the tesseract charged up. Its energy was drained after the whole incident but after a few days it would be ready. It shouldn’t even take four days.

Thinking of the kid, he looked at the time. It was six in the morning- _wait_ - _ morning?!? _ Howard cursed himself and hurriedly went to find the kid. Why didn’t the kid come to him for dinner? One day alone with the kid and he was already starving him.

As he was walking, he saw a flash of brown standing against the creamy white sofa from the corner of his eye. He stopped for a moment confused. Howard went over and saw t he kid was fast asleep in the sofa with an opened book lying on top of him, still gripped by his hand. An empty wrapper of a granola bar and a cookie jar with crumbles was on the mini table in front of him.

A flash of guilt went through Howard. Was the kid waiting for him?

He wasn’t sure if he should wake him up, it was still too early. Deciding that this was by no means comfortable, Howard slowly, reluctant to jostle and wake the kid, picked him up. The kid stirred and mumbled something about Jarvis. For a second Howard thought he might've woken up but he went back to sleep.

He walked in direction of the room where Tony was staying. He couldn’t help but think the kid was too light, holding him he could almost feel his bones. Howard gently layed him on the bed and just as he was about to cover him with the blanket, Tony shifted making his shirt go up a bit. Howard stopped, he could see a fading bruise on Tony. Not for the first time, he felt uneasy, suspicious even. He shook his head, he was overthinking, the kid must have fallen or something. He covered Tony with the blanked and left the room quietly.

  
  


 

Tony woke up in his room confused. He was pretty sure he felled asleep in the sofa.. He quickly sat up in his bed, suddenly wide awake.  _ He fell asleep in sofa without cleaning up. _ Jarvis wasn’t home so did his dad put him to bed?  __ Tony felt anxious, would dad be disappointed? 

After a change of clothes he went to the kitchen and stopped. His dad was in the kitchen. Waiting for him. “Hey, you’re up. Good. We can start the day earlier than I expected”

Tony nervously sat down in his usual spot. He didn’t expect him to wait for him. He took the bag his dad held out to him questioningly.

“You said it’s your favourite so..” he said a bit uncomfortably.

Tony looked inside it and saw a cheeseburger. He was really surprised. He didn’t expect dad to remember that, much less buy him one for breakfast. “Thank you” he beamed happily.

Dad even  _ smiled _ at him, “Ah it’s nothing. Sorry about yesterday, lost track of time”

Tony almost asked him to repeat himself but he knew better. He couldn’t believe if dad had just said what he thought he said. But he was starting to feel a bit uneasy, as his dad always says  _ ‘nothing good in life don’t comes without effort’  _ and he hasn't even been trying as hard as he does at home. He didn’t forget what he did. It’s two wrong things in a row without any punishment.

He saw dad frown slightly and scolded himself. Dad do nice things and he’s being ungrateful, thinking about punishments. No wonder his dad was fed up with him. Tony could almost hear his mama’s voice saying bad thoughts make bad things happen, so he shook his thoughts away and quickly ate the burger.

Dad went over to the old coffee machine and started tapping the counter absentmindedly. Tony wondered if they were going to continue the flying car. He really wanted to see it fly. He finished the juice and looked over at dad who seemed to be lost in thoughts. He didn’t want to be a trouble so he took the glass, thinking about washing it. 

But when he tried to get down, the stool wobbled and the glass fell from Tony hands. His eyes filled with horror as he tried to catch it before it hit the ground. Unfortunately he failed, managing to ruin an amazing day. He could only watch as it shattered on the ground. _Three times in a row_. He didn't want to make dad angry, not again. He jumped quickly from the chair, landed on the ground and started to quickly pick up the shards. “I-I-I'm s-sorry--I'm so-sorry” his voice broke with fear as he rushed out apologies.

 

When Howard saw Tony reach for the glass he shouted quickly, “Don't--Stop that!”, wanting him away from the glass. He grabbed him quickly, stepped back away from the shards, vaguely realizing that the kid was apologizing frantically. Howard winced seeing Tony’s grip on the shards tighten as if to not drop them and set him down. 

 Tony was shaking, his eyes were full of fear “I'm- I'm sorry p-please don't--” 

Howard was confused. Utterly, completely, speechlessly, confused. He reached for Tony to take away the glass from his hands but Tony...Tony, he flinched away from him, closing his eyes, hands coming in front of him as if to protect himself, a small terrified heartbreaking whimper escaped him.

Howard took back his hand as if burned. It was completely clear. Tony was afraid of  _ him _ . His own son was  _ terrified  _ of him. He took a deep breath, now was not the time to have a mental freak-out, he had to think about Tony. Blood was dripping down his hands slowly.

“Its alright Tony, it was just an accident” he said gently, kneeling down in front of him. Or rather hoped his voice was gentle, after all he doesn't have any experience in using that tone.

Tony opened his tear filled eyes “I'm sorry-I didn't m-mean t-to--”

 “I know you didn't” he reassured looking into his eyes and took the shards from Tony’s bloodied  hand and threw them away.

 Tears were starting to roll down Tony’s distressed face despite his obvious efforts to stop it. 

“Plea-please don't hit me” he whimpered taking a shaky breath.

 Howard felt cold as soon as those words left his mouth. His earlier dread confirmed. He’s sure kids don't breakdown thinking they are going to get hit every time they break something, this type of reaction comes from experience. In this case he’s sure it’s experience with _him_. 

 “I-I'm not going to do that Tony” his voice was filled with horror, how could he do that to his own son? What kind of a person is he in the future? Then-then Tony looked so goddamn confused, tears trailing down more quickly and That was the last straw for him. Howard pulled the boy close to him felt Tony stiffening for a moment before he started to sob apologizing.

“Hey, it’s alright..I know you didn't mean it..I'm so sorry” he kept on repeating, rubbing his back soothingly while running his other hand through his soft hair. Tony clutched his shirt tightly, slowly melting to the touch. He knew he had to bandage his hands but it had to wait. At least until Tony stopped struggling to breath through the tears.

 

He wasn't quite sure he wanted to send him back anymore.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.... Sooo thoughts? comments? want to scream? 
> 
> Oh and to clarify, when Tony thinks his dad he means future Howard. Just dad is the present one.. or the past one? You know what I mean. Probably should've told you all that before.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this :)


End file.
